Suddenly
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Sakura tomboy, dan Naruto tak memiliki kata 'wanita tomboy' dalam kriterianya. Tapi memang, cinta datang tanpa klarifikasi. Tiba-tiba ada di saat yang tak terduga/Mainstream/Gaje/Everything in this fiction is a mistake/DLDR! RnR please


"Naruto!"

Jerit seorang gadis di pintu kelas membuat lelaki pirang yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh. Tangannya terangkat melepaskan _earphone_ dari telinga dan mengangkat alis pada seorang gadis bersurai _soft pink_ yang berlari kecil ke arah bangkunya. Tersenyum cerah dengan kedua tangannya bersembunyi di balik tubuh.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Sang gadis menyeringai membuat Naruto semakin tak mengerti.

"Tebak apa yang aku temukan di tangga," ucap misterius Sakura semakin memperbesar tanda tanya di kepalanya. Tak ingin malah membuat pusing, Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. "Paling-paling kau membawa kata—"

"Tada!" Sakura membukakan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Membuat sang pemilik saphire terbelalak lebar.

"GWAAA~!"

 **Bruk**

Ia terjengkang kebelakang hingga terjatuh dari duduknya. Tangannya yang bergetar menunjuk apa yang dibawa Sakura. Wajahnyapun berubah pucat, "A-Apa maksudmu memperlihatkan mahluk itu padaku, Sakura?"

"Hahaha!" Sakura langsung tergelak. Memegangi perutnya yang tergelitik sementara Naruto tak bisa berbuat banyak. Selama mahluk itu masih di tangan Sakura, ia tak bisa apa-apa.

"Kau memang penakut, Naru. Ini hanya mainan," ucap Sakura lagi masih dengan tawanya. Membuat sang pemilik nama mendengus kesal.

"Ck, kau ini," geram Naruto, mendudukan diri di bangkunya, kembali memasang _earphone_ dan menikmati musik. Mencoba tak memperdulikan tawa Sakura dan menghilangkan rasa kesal yang menderanya.

Perkenalkan, Gadis di hadapannya ini bernama Haruno Sakura. Sosok gadis teman masa kecilnya sedari sekolah dasar. Dan secara kebetulan, Ia dan Sakura selalu mendapatkan kelas yang sama, duduk di meja yang bersebelahan, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama pula hingga kedekatan mereka sudah tak ada yang bisa menyangkalnya.

Sakura adalah sosok gadis yang tomboy. Dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya sudah nampak sifatnya. Mulai dari jaket yang diikat di pinggang, kemeja lengan panjangnya yang dilipat sebatas siku dan wajahnya yang tak pernah memakai _make up_ barang satu titik pun. Dan yang paling menonjol darinya adalah prilakunya yang kadang berilaku layaknya seorang laki-laki, seperti duduk diatas kursi dengan kaki yang bersila, bermain permainan pria dan banyak lagi membuat Naruto hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya.

"Hwuuaah, rasanya mengantuk sekali." Sakura merenggangkan ototnya sembari menguap kecil. Tubuhnya berlengkung ke belakang.

Dan satu lagi yang melekat pada diri Sakura, meski ia sudah berteman sekitar 10 tahun, ia tak pernah melihat perubahan sikap dari Sakura. Ia merasa prilaku gadis itu tidak ada bedanya dari saat mereka kecil.

Naruto mengerjap, "Benar, Kau tidak pernah tumbuh sama sekali," ucapnya begitu saja, matanya dengan teliti menatap bagian dada Sakura yang hanya memiliki tonjolan kecil. Sontak Sakura yang menyadari objek penglihatan Naruto terbelalak dengan goresan merah di pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Naru!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke direksi lain. "Tidak ada," ujarnya malas.

Terang saja Sakura semakin marah, menggebrak meja dan menatap Naruto. "Kau tadi memandangi payudara-ku, 'kan?"

Naruto mendengus setengah tertawa, "Kurasa itu tak bisa disebut payudara, Sakura. Maksudku, mereka harus memiliki 'isi' jika kau ingin menyebut tonjolan kecilmu itu payudara."

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah, kekesalannya semakin memuncak. "Aarh, Dasar Idiot! Bodoh! Menyebalkan! Cepatlah mati!" teriak Sakura sebelum beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya dan bersender pada bangku. Menutup mata menikmati lagu yang diputar mp3 player yang ia punya.

Sementara di tempat Sakura, gadis itu menghentakan kakinya dengan keras. Wajahnya tertekuk sebal.

"Akan kubuat ini membesar dan akan kubuktikan pada si _Baka_ -Naru itu bahwa aku ini sudah tumbuh," geramnya, telapak tangannya berada di depan dada tepat di kedua benda menonjol di sana. "Tapi bagaimana caranya?" ia cemberut. Bingung sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Jangan dicoret, Jangan dilipat, jangan disobek, jangan dirusak, jangan dijual story ini. Jauhkan dari jangkauan anak-anak. Ini sangat mainstream.**

 **Don't Like? Please Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila."

Naruto tersentak. Berbalik badan dan langsung menatap Shikamaru—orang yang baru saja berbicara, bertanya langsung, "Apanya yang tersenyum-senyum?"

Shikamaru menguap lebar, "Merepotkan. Apa kau yakin kalian tidak ada hubungan lain selain pertemanan?" ungkap malas Shikamaru, menegakan tubuhnya hingga bersender pada kursi tanpa ada perubahan mimik wajah—tetap terlihat malas.

Naruto mendengus, "Memang apa yang kau harapkan? Kami memang hanya teman biasa," ujar enteng Naruto yang dibalas dengusan pula dari Shikamaru.

"Yah, aku hanya bertanya," balas Shikamaru, "Memang Sakura itu tomboy dan tubuhnya pun tak seperti wanita lainnya, tapi dia cukup terkenal di kalangan siswa."

Naruto mengerjap, "Sakura—apa?"

Shikamaru mengusap tengkuknya, "Banyak yang bilang dia memiliki wajah yang manis." Ujarnya, "Di tambah rambut anehnya itu semakin menambah daya tarik darinya," tambahnya lagi semakin membuat Naruto tak paham. Ia yang laki-laki tak pernah tahu banyak siswa yang mendamba Sakura, bagaimana bisa Shikamaru tahu? Atau jangan-jangan?

" _Mendokusei_ ," desah Shikamaru, "Ino yang sering menceritakan gosip sekolah padaku, jangan salah sangka." Naruto tertegun. Sedikitnya kata-kata Shikamaru terngiang di kepalanya.

"Bukan hanya itu, jabatannya sebagai ketua tim Karate sekolah membuat penggemarnya semakin bertambah apalagi sebagai Ace di tim basket wanita." Shikamaru kembali menguap, "Pikirkan kembali tentang dia," dengan begitu Shikamaru menumpukan wajahnya di atas kedua tangan di meja. Menjalankan rutinitas hariannya.

Sebaliknya dengan Naruto, ia hanya terdiam dengan gemelut pikiran di otaknya. Memangnya apa yang ia lewatkan selama ini?

.

.

.

Naruto mengusap surainya kasar, berkali-kali melirik lorong sekolah yang kosong hanya di lewati beberapa siswa siswi sekolahnya. Bagaimanapun ini sudah waktunya pulang, tak banyak siswa yang hilir mudik di lingkungan sekolah kecuali anggota club. Tapi kenapa saat sepi seperti ini si rambut gulali tak nampak barang sekelebat di matanya?

"Tenten," panggilnya saat menemukan salah satu sahabat Sakura tertangkap pandangannya. Melangkah mendekat, Naruto langsung menanyakan prihal Sakura padanya, "Iya, Kau melihat dia?"

Gadis dengan gaya rambut ikat dua itu menggeleng tanda tak tahu, "Mungkin dia ikut kegiatan club lain," pendapat Tenten yang langsung dibantah Naruto.

"Dia tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub lain selain Basket dan Karate, dan sekarang bukan jadwal keduanya," alasan Naruto.

Tenten mengangkat pundaknya, membuat Naruto kembali mengusap surai pirangnya kasar. Namun tak sengaja saat pandangannya teralih ke jendela, ia menemukan sosok gadis bersurai pink yang berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang laki-laki di jalanan sekolah. Ia memicing.

'Sasuke?! Kenapa Sakura berduaan dengannya?' pikiran Naruto bertanya-tanya. Bagaimanapun Sakura adalah tipe wanita yang bersahabat, tapi jika berduaan dengan Sasuke itu lain cerita. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang memebebaninya. Dan entah itu apa, ia tak ingin membebani pikirannya dengan hal-hal rumit. Naruto memutuskan beranjak dan menemui Sakura langsung. Bermaksud menanyakan prihal apa dan kenapa berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Tenten. Sakura ada di bawah, aku akan menyusulnya."

Tenten mengangguk dan tanpa membuang waktu lama, Naruto melangkah dengan dua tas berada di jinjingannya—tas milik Sakura dan miliknya tentunya.

.

.

.

Naruto merutuk dirinya sendiri, dari semua opsi yang ia pikirkan, kenapa ia malah bersembunyi dan mengendap-endap layaknya seorang maling. Bukannya tadi ia bermaksud bertegur sapa dan membawa Sakura pulang setelah semua urusan gadis itu selesai? Dan apa yang kini ia lakukan sekarang?

 _"Aku menyukaimu."_

Naruto terbelalak, ia tak menyangka apa yang Shikamaru ucapkan benar adanya. Sasuke si pangeran sekolah mengincar Sakura. Jadi memang benar adanya jika Sakura itu siswi populer?

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya, ingin lebih jelas mendengar percakapan mereka. Apalagi ia penasaran dengan jawaban Sakura.

 _"T-Tapi Sasuke-kun, aku ti-dak begitu pintar."_

 _"Tak masalah."_

Naruto semakin terbelalak, tak terasa tangannya memegang tas begitu erat. Entah bagaimana caranya bayangan Sakura yang bermesraan dengan Sasuke menghantui pikirannya. Membuat sebuah gejolak aneh timbul dalam hati. Apa ia menyukai Sasuke? Oh tidak-tidak, ia masih menjadi laki-laki normal. Apa ia mencintai sepatu Sasuke? Oh tidak, ia bilang ia lelaki normal, mana ada yang pacaran dengan sepatu. Lalu apa arti gejolak panas di dadanya? Apa ini karena Saku-

 _"Aku tak begitu cantik"_

 _"Di mataku kau sudah cantik."_

 _"E-eh, Tapi aku—"_

 **Grep**

Naruto memegang satu tangan Sakura dan berdiri di hadapan Sakura dan Sasuke, tepat di antara keduanya. Mata birunya tak begitu bersahabat menatap onix Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Dia pacarku, kau cari saja yang lain," ucap Naruto begitu saja, padahal dalam hatinya ia berteriak, 'Gawaat, kenapa malah mengucapkan hal gila seperti ini?!' merutuk bibirnya yang tak terkontrol.

Tak ingin sang Uchiha menemukan rona tak mengenakan darinya, ia lekas pergi dengan tangan membawa Sakura setelah berpamitan dengan pangeran sekolah itu.

Cukup jauh Naruto menariknya, Sakura menahan langkah Naruto, mencegah sang laki-laki membawanya lebih jauh, "Naruto, berhenti!" ringis Sakura merasakan cengkraman tangan Naruto terlalu erat.

Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menghadap Sakura. Matanya tajam menatap Sakura, "Kenapa kau bisa bersama Sasuke?" tajamnya, membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Dia memintaku untuk mengikutinya," jawab jujur Sakura meski kurang paham kenapa Naruto terlihat marah padanya.

Naruto memijit pelipis, "Apa kau akan menerima siapa saja yang akan mengajakmu?" tanya Naruto yang menuai tanda tanya bagi Sakura.

"Ya, mungkin," Jawab Sakura lagi dengan tak yakin membuat Naruto menggeram.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu wanita bukan laki-laki sama sepertiku. Berhati-hatilah menerima ajakan dari seorang pria," Bentaknya langsung, "Untung saja dia hanya Sasuke, aku tak tahu semua murid di sini memiliki prilaku yang baik, Sakura!" bentaknya lagi seakan kemarahan berada di ubun-ubunnya. Mengindahkan kerutan di dahi Sakura.

"Dengar," Naruto memegang pundak Sakura, "Kau memang bisa Karate, kuakui pukulanmu menyakitkan. Tapi kau tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan tenaga laki-laki apalagi jika bukan hanya satu orang. Kau mengerti arah pembicaraanku, 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil sembari mengerjap, "Uh, Ya, kurasa."

Naruto mendesah. Rupanya benar Sakura tak mengerti apa yang saat ini ia khawatirkan. "Intinya, Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan sepulang sekolah, aku harus tahu itu. Ibumu menitipkanmu padaku, jadi aku wajib mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan. Mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Naruto kembali mendesah. Tangannya terangkat memberikan tas Sakura pada sang pemilik. "Kita pulang." ungkap Naruto dengan nadanya yang kembali seperti biasa—tanpa nada alias malas.

"Naruto,"

Langkah Naruto terhenti setelah tangannya diraih Sakura, memaksanya untuk berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"Kau tadi bilang pada Sasuke bahwa aku pacarmu, 'kan?" Naruto tersentak, wajahnya mendadak berkeringat dingin. 'Bagaimana ini?' pikirnya dalam hati. Bencana telah datang.

Sakura menunduk, "Apa itu berarti kau menyukaiku?"

Deg

Jantung Naruto bertalu kala melihat wajah merah Sakura, apalagi saat mata jambrud yang bersibubruk. Apa ini gara-gara cerita yang di dramatisir oleh Shikamaru sampai-sampai berefek seperti ini padanya?

"A-ah, tidak. Itu tidak ben—," Sakura memandangnya denggan jambrudnya yang berkaca membuat Naruto menelan kembali kata-katanya, "uh maksudku, mungkin saja," ungkap Naruto selanjutnya. Senyumnya bergetar dengan pandangan yang melalang buana ke segala arah.

Sakura mengangkat wajah agar lebih jelas menatap wajah Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Apa tidak masalah menyukai seseorang sepertiku?" tangan Sakura terangkat memainkan rambut merah jambunya—memelintir kecil. Matanya juga berpaling tak fokus arah sembari sesekali mengerjap kecil.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah tertarik padamu dari Sekolah Dasar," lanjut Sakura, "Tapi kau tak pernah memandangku sebagai seorang wanita."

Blush

Wajah Naruto bersemu, 'Kenapa Sakura berubah manis seperti ini?' pikirnya.

"Mungkin karena aku tak memiliki tonjolan yang wanita lain punya."

Bset

Setelah merasakan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dadanya, kini Naruto merasa teriris dengan kata-katanya sendiri, ternyata Sakura perduli juga akan hal itu. Ia kira Sakura adalah tipe gadis yang memang tak begitu perduli dengan bentuk tubuhnya sendiri.

Naruto berdehem kecil, mempersiapkan dirinya akan apa yang akan ia ungkapkan.

"Sakura, apa kau ingin berpacaran denganku?" ungkapnya langsung tanpa basa-basi. Tangan yang berada di sisi tubuhnya sudah gatal untuk menyisir kunuknya. Namun ia berpikir itu tidak keren sama sekali saat meminta seorang gadis—Apa Sakura termasuk?— menjadi kekasihnya.

Merah di wajah Sakura semakin terlihat, "Apa kau yakin? Aku tidak begitu—"

"Aku tak perduli kau itu pintar atau bodoh," potong Naruto cepat, "Aku tak perduli dengan kau yang terlihat tomboy, dan aku tak perduli kau cantik ataupun tidak."

"Yang aku perdulikan hanyalah aku yang menyukaimu, aku yang menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu," Naruto menatap mata Sakura dalam, meberitahu secara tersirat pada Sakura bahwa apa yang ia ungkapkan adalah kejujuran, ketulusan dari dalam hatinya. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Sakura?" ia berikan seulas senyum hangat pada gadis di hadapannya. Membiarkan sang gadis yang kehilangan kata-kata mencari jawabab.

Bibir gadis itu sedikit terbuka, berucap 'Ya' tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Mungkin saking terkejutnya ia sampai-sampai hanya untuk satu katapun tak lolos dari bibirnya. Namun Naruto paham apa arti gerak bibir itu, setidaknya ia dapat mengikrarkan bahwa ia berhasil menggaet Sakura sebagai kekasihnya. Ya, sebagai kekasihnya. Ia sendiri tak menyangka Sakura yang tak pernah masuk pada kriteria wanita idaman malah menjadi kekasihnya. Apa karena terlalu menikmati waktunya dengan Sakura sampai-sampai perasaannya tertutupi rasa memiliki? Bersyukurlah ia atas kejadian tadi yang membuat perasaannya timbul ke permukaan. Membuatnya jelas bahwa ia tak ingin ada yang memiliki Sakura selain dirinya.

"Dan soal payudara-mu, aku tahu metode memperbesar tonjolan seorang wanita."

"Benarkah?" Wajah Sakura berubah berseri, maniknya berkilau menatap dirinya penuh harap. "Lalu bagaimana caranya? Bisa kita lakukan sekarang?"

Naruto meringis, menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal, "Tidak, maksudku, tunggu sampai kita menikah atau paling tidak sampai umurmu dan umurku 18 tahun."

Mata Sakura membulat lebar, mulutnya terbuka tanda terkejut, "Oooh~, maksudmu kau dan aku melakukan 'itu'? Kau bercanda?" Naruto terkekeh, menunduk dan menepuk kepala Sakura beberapa kali, "Kau cukup pintar untuk hal seperti itu, Sakura." Naruto menyeringai dan bergegas berjalan mundur tak ingin meninggal di tempat terkena jurus Karate Sakura.

"Aku akan rajin berlatih satu tahun ini, Sakura. Agar aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

Sakura yang geram membuka tasnya dan langsung membawa sebuah kotak kaca. Membuka kotak kaca itu cepat dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Seekor mahluk gemuk berkaki empat dengan kaki belakang yang lebih panjang dan sedikit berlendir di setiap kulit hijau itu.

Naruto terbelalak, kepalanya menggeleng kecil, "Tidak Sakura, jangan katak. Jangan katak!"

Sakura menyeringai, memegang mahluk itu dengan dua tangan dan menodongkannya ke depan, mulai berlari mengejar Naruto yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya. "Kemari kau, Naru si penakut!"

"SAKURAA~!"

TBC

.

.

.

End (Wkwkwk #takol)

Oneshootnya yang pendek aja. Lagi terkena WB parah karena urusan Dunia & Akhirat #YaElah

Ff lain pending dulu, soalnya kemarin-kemarin SD card saya format (Saya pernah cerita di ff kemarin) dan itu yang bikin saya kena WB-nya. #FoxSmile

Sekian dari saya, terima kasih sudah membaca sampe akar-akarnya. See You Next Time.

Wassalamu'alaikum. W. W.

Review please


End file.
